


Determined Hope

by PorcelainRei



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Past Relationship(s), Possible One-Sided Attraction, Warnings May Change, chara is good, idk if relationship will be romantic or platonic yet :/, violence later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainRei/pseuds/PorcelainRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Saki's struggle to find peace, and the sacrifices she makes along the way.</p><p>**Currently undergoing revision**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determined Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well this is my first story on here so please give me any tips you have! I hope I did ok ^ ^;  
> Please forgive any mistakes, I try to pick them out afterward but feel free to left me know if you see one! Bear with me as I try and figure out the direction I'd like this to go.

She remembers it like yesterday, laughing until her stomach hurt from all the horrible puns, eating Nice Cream in the Sun, having sleepovers and anime marathons. . . so when did it all go wrong? The young adult reflected back on her past as she looked down at the glistening waters reflecting the Sun’s rays below. The wind wildly whipped her hair out of her face, allowing her to enjoy the view one last time.

 

She smiled, happy to be able to end all of their pain. Her decision had been planned for weeks; the time, place, and the recoil that was sure to come with it. They would come, she was sure of it. They always had.

 

The noise of a shout behind her alerted the girl. She turned her head seeing her boyfriend behind her, looking angry at her, as he always did. When had the loving looks turned into those of disgust and hatred? She watched as he raised his fist to strike her, a motion she’d become familiar with. She wasn’t phased when it connected with her chest, forcing her up against the railing.

 

The river’s waters splashed dangerously below, the current harsh and unforgiving. He was shouting at her now, saying words that may have hurt her before, but they couldn’t reach her anymore. Not with the numbness she felt. He hit her again, annoyed at her lack of reaction. She heard the sound of the water crashing against the jagged rocks dotting the waters, barely breaking the surface.

 

The boy was now fed up, and grabbed her by her sweatshirt, holding her up. Her feet dangled above the ground, she was almost above the railing now. Had it always been that short? He continued shouting at her, raising her higher until she was practically hanging over the railing and above the glowing waters. The boy turned at the sound of shouting voices, a little ways away, but the girl could only hear the calls of the river below. With the loss of focus, the boy lost his tightened grip and the girl slipped. Then she fell.

 

She watched as her friends, who had been the ones shouting, wore an expression of horror as she fell. She watched as bystanders looked at her, petrified at the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

 

She watched as little Frisk reached out towards her in desperation, tears forming in their small eyes. She watched as Undyne tried to use her spear to snag her sweater onto the railing. The knight was just a little too late. She watched as Papyrus froze, terror-stricken as he could do nothing but watch. And she watched at Sans tried to activate his magic, hand raised a moment too slow. The girl smiled sadly at her dear friends who had become like family to her these past months. She watched, finally, as her boyfriend tried to grab her hand. Sadly, she wondered when the last time he’d tried to reach out to her was, as his hand missed hers.

 

The wind howled in her ears as the water rushed up to meet her. As the girl hit the water, a jagged rock pierced her chest like a dagger. She vaguely heard the sound of something shattering as her vision went dark.

 

* * *

 

When she opened her eyes, she saw nothing but a vast expanse of darkness, that seemed to only get darker and darker. The girl was confused, had she not died? Where was she? It was then that she overheard the sound of quiet sobbing. She looked around and squinted until she saw a small red light in the distance. It seemed to be fading and flickering like a dying fire. She ran towards the light, instinct to comfort it came rushing to her. As she neared the light, she found a small child, looking no older than 11, with their head in their knees sobbing.

 

“Are you okay?” she quietly asked the child.

 

The child jolted up, shock flashing on their face as tears were still streaming down their face.

 

“Who?...Who are you? How are you here? You shouldn’t be here,” the child said, looking at her with a mournful glance.

 

She noticed their striking red eyes that seemed to be calling out to her for help. The girl gave a kind smile at the child and replied, “Hello. I’m Saki. I don’t really know how I got here but it’s nice to meet you. So who might you be?”

 

The red-eyed child stared at the girl before answering, “My name is Chara.”

 

The girl decided to take a closer look at the child. They seemed to be wearing a green sweater that had a single yellow stripe along the center with dark shorts. Their hair was about shoulder length, maybe even shorter. Then there was their small face, with rosy cheeks and ruby eyes.

 

Saki took a look at herself and noticed she was still wearing her white sweatshirt and dark jeans. “So do you know where this is Chara?” she asked the child.

 

They gave their reply some thought before answering, ”This place is called the Void. There is no way to get out of here, at least from what I know. We’ll probably just die here, alone and forgotten,” their red light began to flicker with their saddened tone.

 

“Hey now, no need to be so negative. I’m sure we’ll find a way out of here. I promise I won’t leave you here,” Saki said looking at Chara, eyes filled with determination.

 

The small child laughed, ”I’ve been here for at least a hundred years, and I’ve had no luck. What makes you think you’ll change anything?” they challenged.

 

“I died for change. I became a martyr for peace above and I won’t let that sacrifice go to waste. I decided I’ll change this world’s path with my own hands. Whatever the cost was. And now I don’t have time to waste here. A friend promised me they’d help me find my path. So I can’t give up, not with everyone’s hopes on my back,” the determined girl said, a red glow appearing around her like Chara.

 

“Why? Why are you trying so hard? It’s useless you know. All that hope of yours is gonna be your downfall,” Chara said bitterly. Saki bent down and fiercely hugged the small child.

 

“I believe everyone wants to feel happiness at some point, but sometimes, they just can’t reach it. I want to be there to help them find it. I want to protect those who seek out peace and defeat those who pursue evil against them. I was weak. I was blind. I thought I had found it, that happiness, but I was just being lured in by the darkness. It hurt, seeing the truth. That’s why, Chara, I’m trying so hard now. I don’t care if this all stabs me in the back later. I could care less. If I can at least save one soul from the pain of the darkness, it’ll all be worth it,” she spoke quietly, but firmly.

 

Saki let go to look the child in the eyes. “I want to save you Chara. Let me help you. What do you want to do if you were able to get out of here?” the girl asked the crimson eyed child. Chara gave Saki a saddened look.

 

”I want to see my family again. I want to tell my brother I’m sorry. I want to drink tea with my father again. I want to eat my mother’s pie. I don’t want to be used by that monster’s hatred anymore,” they said, growing misty-eyed again, “I want to see those golden flowers again,” Chara cried, tears rolling down their cheeks. Saki held them close, rubbing calming circles into their back until their sobbs calmed to sniffles.

 

“I promise I’ll make your wishes come true. I won’t let you give up. I won’t give up on you,” Saki promised, “Wait for me Chara. I’ll come back for you no matter what. I have things I’ve still got to do before I’m sure I can save you. I’m still inexperienced in this world, so I’m going to get stronger. I’m going to understand this place better. I’m going to know you better. You have to stay determined right?” she said.

 

“I don’t know how much longer I can last on my little Determination I have left in my Soul,” Chara said grimly.

 

“Then take mine,” Saki said, ”I won’t need it more than you.”

 

Chara looked at Saki as if she had two heads. “Are you crazy? You can’t just give away your Determination like that. It’s part of you,” the child insisted.

 

“Well I don’t think I’ll need it anymore. I just need my Hope to push me,” Saki said, ”Just watch me.”

 

The girl felt a slight tugging feeling in her chest, when a glassy looking heart seemingly phased out from her body. It was her Soul. In its depths were two colors mixing and clashing inside. A pure white and scarlet red. Dual traits. Chara could not recognise the trait that white stood for, but they were more than familiar with the sight of the red trait of Determination.

 

The girl looked curiously at the heart as is floated in front of her chest. She reached out and touched it and quickly recoiled at the odd feeling. Feeling a little braver, the girl brought the heart into her hands before carefully reaching into it. Her fingers easily passed it’s glassy “barrier”. She flinched at the slight pinching sensation that came but didn’t back down. Chara was just staring now, not knowing what to do.

 

Saki poked at the red cautiously and when she decided it was okay, began trying to tug it out. An overwhelming sense of pain overcame her, but she clenched her teeth and pushed through, pulling harder now. With a resounding _CRACK,_ the red in Saki’s Soul popped out in a small blob but left a noticeable crack behind. Chara gave terrified look at the sound, and cautiously tried to see if Saki was okay. The girl gave a pained smile at the small child and gently placed the small blob of Determination into their hands. They could almost cry at the sight.

 

“You’re such an idiot. You could have died again,” Chara said, getting emotional, “You didn’t have to go through that for me.”

 

“But I wanted to,” Saki said, giving a more genuine smile, the pain lessening. The white only filled half of her Soul, leaving a transparent hole where the red trait once resided.

 

“Does it hurt?” Chara asked cautiously, ”The crack I mean.”

 

Saki looked at her Soul for a moment, “Not really, just when I was trying to pull that Determination out.”

 

The girl gently nudged her aching Soul back into her chest. Chara closed their eyes for a moment before their Soul came out of their chest. It was covered in cracks and the dull Determination inside didn’t even fill half of the space. They carefully brought the Determination in their hands towards their Soul. Like a magnet, it quickly slipped past the glassy exterior and into their Soul, brightening it and filling it whole again. They looked at Saki, a small, genuine smile on their lips.

 

“Thank you, Saki,” Chara said, happy tears forming. Chara’s form seemed to be fading.

 

 

“Chara?” Saki questioned, distressed about losing sight of the child.

 

“It’s about time for you to leave me,” they said, holding their Soul close. “I’ll be waiting for you, Saki,” Chara said happily, completely fading into the darkness of the Void once again.

 

Saki felt the loneliness of the everlasting darkness creeping up on her again, when she heard a familiar voice speak to her.

 

“1V’3 B33N W41T1N6 F0R Y0U CH1LD. 1T’5 T1M3 1 1NTR0DUC3D MYS3LF.”

 

 

Drawing of Saki so ya'll can get a better idea of what she looks like (note: this is not her current outfit):

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated! As well as any comments you may have! Thanks for reading! ; v ;  
> I'm going to try and update when I have time, though it may take a while as I tend to lose motivation and get writer's block.  
> Forgive me and the sucky humans.  
> All art was drawn by me. 
> 
> -Rei


End file.
